


reverence

by spinnerofyarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex as a distraction, explicit pointless plotless gay filth, i must kinkshame myself, surprisingly dominant Bighead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnerofyarns/pseuds/spinnerofyarns
Summary: Jared is stressed and needs to stop thinking about things for a bit. Bighead is more than happy to help.(Featuring body worship, dom Bighead, and Jared's praise kink)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse.
> 
> Hey! If you're reading this and/or if you've ever enjoyed anything I've written, I hope you'll consider participating in the SV fan fundraiser for CAIR and the ACLU. You can donate anytime between now and March 15, and any little bit helps! Go here for more info: https://svagainsttyranny.tumblr.com/

            Nelson is sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone when Jared sits down next to him, surprisingly heavily for someone who seems barely substantial. He groans softly and buries his head in his hands.

            “Are you okay?” Nelson asks.

            “I just…everything is happening right now and I just need to stop thinking for a while, can you help me?” Jared looks at Nelson with those wide frightened blue eyes and Nelson feels a tug in his heart, distressed at seeing his boyfriend so upset.

            “Okay,” Nelson says, taking Jared’s hands in his own. “I can do that. But you’re going to have to yield control for a bit and trust me, okay?”

            Jared nods. “I mean, I know now that…well, that you’ll stop if I need you to.” Something he tested a few days into their relationship, when they were making out on the couch and he just wanted to know that he had that safety valve.

            “Of course. And I promise I won’t do anything without checking that you’re comfortable with it first.” Nelson leads Jared into the bedroom, still holding his hand.

            Jared closes the door behind them and then bends as Nelson pulls him down for a kiss. He kisses hungrily, desperately, diggings his fingers into Nelson’s shoulders, afraid to let go in case this turns out to be a dream. Nelson in turn grabs on to Jared’s hips, pulling him closer.

            They break for air, gasping, and Nelson pulls Jared’s sweater over his head. Jared reaches to fold it and put it aside as Nelson unbuttons his shirt. The sweater ends up being dropped on the floor as Nelson backs Jared against the wall, kissing his chest and shoulders and collarbones as Jared fumbles with the sleeves of his shirt, trying to get it off as quickly as possible. He drops it behind him and brings his hands up to tangle in Nelson’s hair.

            Nelson tugs at Jared’s belt, and Jared quickly toes out of his shoes and strips off his pants. Nelson lifts him – always so surprisingly strong for someone so tiny – and places him on the bed, then straddles his hips, looking down at his flushed face.

            “Okay,” Nelson says, his hand on Jared’s chest, not restraining him in any way but keeping his full attention. “Are you okay with letting me be in control for a while?”

            Jared nods, flushed and panting. “Please,” he whispers.

            “Okay. And you know you can tell me to stop whenever you want and I’ll stop?”

            Jared nods again.

            “Good. Now, I’m going to make you feel so incredibly good, but only so long as you don’t move or touch me. Can you do that for me, baby?”

            Jared spreads his arms and grabs on to the sheets, nodding again.

            “Good.” Nelson kisses his forehead, then sits back up again. “You can be as loud as you want, but you can’t move. Ready?”

            “Yes,” Jared whispers.

            Nelson starts at the inside of Jared’s right wrist, where he can feel Jared’s pulse banging under the skin. He trails soft gentle kisses along Jared’s arm up to his shoulder, lingering at the cluster of freckles where his collarbones begin, then across his collarbones, especially attentive to the burn scar and tattoo on the left side of Jared’s clavicle, then along his left arm down to the wrist. Jared’s grip on the sheets tightens and he whimpers, still not used to someone touching him so gently.

            Nelson sits up again, trails a fingertip along Jared’s jawline, and kisses him again. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and Jared closes his eyes and shudders with pleasure as Nelson trails kisses down his chest and stomach, hands gripping his ribcage, tracing the crooked rib that never quite healed right with his thumb.

             “You’re so beautiful,” Nelson says again, kissing Jared’s crooked badly-healed rib. Jared moans.

            “Say it for me, baby,” Nelson whispers, sitting up again to stare into Jared’s eyes. “Say that you’re beautiful.”

            “I’m…I’m beautiful,” Jared gasps, not quite believing it. He’s never loved his body, always too tall and too thin and too pale and too needy and too sickly and too much, but seeing the way Nelson looks at him, the reverent way he touches him, Jared thinks he might be persuaded to change his mind.

            “Louder.”

            “I’m beautiful.”

            “Louder.”  
            “I’m beautiful!” Jared shouts, and Nelson kisses him again.

            “Good job, babe, that was perfect. I’m proud of you,” he says, and Jared feels his entire body melt into the mattress, soft and boneless with pleasure at being praised this way.

            Nelson kisses Jared’s stomach again. “You’re doing so well,” he says. “You’re so good for me.” Jared whimpers, grabs the sheets again.

            Nelson licks down the trail of freckles that leads from just below Jared’s navel to the waistband of his boxers and Jared can’t resist the urge to lift his hips off the bed towards Nelson’s mouth.

            Nelson stops, then gently places his hand, fingers splayed wide, between Jared’s hips, and pushes him back down onto the mattress. “Jared, what did I say about not moving?”

            Jared whines a little. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

            Nelson keeps his hand between Jared’s hips for a few moments, feeling Jared’s entire body shuddering beneath him. Jared makes a noise halfway between whimpering and mewling, his erection tenting his boxers. Agonizingly slowly, Nelson moves his hand up Jared’s torso, over his stomach, coming to rest over his heart. _He’s so small and fragile,_ Nelson thinks, feeling Jared’s ribs too close to the surface of his skin to be healthy, and feels a pang of regret for not taking better care of him. _I’ll make him breakfast in the morning,_ he resolves.

Jared heaves a few deep shuddering breaths and Nelson can feel his heart pounding.

            “Are you going to be good for me?” Nelson asks. Jared nods vigorously, eyes glassy with lust.

            “Yes” he rasps.

            Nelson dips lower and trails slow gentle kisses down the soft pale skin of Jared’s inner thighs. Jared moans and whimpers and gasps but stays perfectly still, true to his word. Nelson comes back up to leave a hickey near Jared’s hipbone, branding him. Jared whines, painfully hard, and rasps out “Nelson…. _please…_ ”

            Nelson continues to move agonizingly slowly, placing his hands on Jared’s prominent hipbones and sliding his thumbs under the waistband of Jared’s boxers. He slowly slides them down Jared’s legs and leaves them bunched around his ankles, and takes Jared’s cock in his hand, stroking his thumb along the shaft. Jared whimpers again, and his knuckles go white as he grasps at the sheets.

            “Nelson,” he gasps again, and then dissolves into a wordless whine as Nelson continues stroking his cock. It’s taking all of Jared’s focus to keep his hips on the mattress, and that’s exactly how Nelson wants him, focused entirely on one thing, fully present in his fragile vulnerable miraculous body.

            Nelson feels Jared tense up, and a few seconds later he comes with a wordless shout and goes limp and boneless, panting and trembling. “God…Nelson…” he whispers, his voice raspy and weak, “that was amazing…”

            Nelson kisses Jared’s stomach again and says “I’ll be right back, baby, don’t fall asleep.” Jared nods.

            Nelson leaves the room and returns a few moments later with a damp washcloth to clean Jared up. When he’s done, he slides Jared’s boxers off and tosses them in the hamper, and covers him with a blanket. “Okay, baby, get some rest,” he says. “You need it.”

            Jared reaches for Nelson’s hand. “Please stay,” he says quietly, and Nelson crawls into bed with him, interlacing their fingers together. He kisses Jared’s forehead, and Jared closes his eyes.

            “Thank you, Nelson,” he whispers. Nelson slides an arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

            “Sleep, baby,” he says.


End file.
